


Standard Shinobi Uniform

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Tsunade has to break the news that the war has a dress code.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Standard Shinobi Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Authors Notes: Just a small story on a silly idea. I just love the idea of Tsunade having to tell all our favourite characters that their outfits suck and to get a uniform for the war xD
> 
> Warnings: Some swearing.

This was going to be the worst pre-war meeting Tsunade needed to complete. She just _knew_ these _little basterds_ would be the only ones to put up a fight; apart from Gai, but Gai was a bag of crazy at the best of times.

"And lastly," Tsunade had felt it best to leave this particular topic to the end of the meeting, for her sanity's sake. "-We need to talk about the dress code."

The members of Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai and Sakura all looked confused around the table they were at.

"Dress code?" Choji asked, baffled. "What on earth for?"

"I thought we were going to war not the club," Ino asked with a smirk and a hair flip making Sakura grin.

"You must all wear the standard shinobi regulation uniform. Blue jumpsuit and Chunnin jacket. No exceptions."

As she expected the little ingrates started complaining loudly.

"I cannot comply Lady Hokage! Not on my honour as a ninja!" Lee yelled nearly standing on the table to make a dramatic pose. "My jumpsuit is the colour of youth! It was given to me by my dearest Gai Sensei! It was built with speed and durability in mind! It can also-"

Oh hell; did Lee and Gai share the same brain? This speech was _practically_ word-for-word as the one she got from the Jonin meeting Gai attended earlier that day.

"Yes yes Gai has already made these points," Tsunade rolled her eyes at the exclaim of "Gai Sensei!" combined with Lee's tears. "Your jumpsuit is fine."

"Yes!" Lee started jumping up and down enthusiastically, crying happy tears this time. "I knew you would see reason Hokage!"

The Hokage took a second to look around the room. "Choji and Shikamaru what you're wearing is fine too."

Shikamaru yawned and Choji continued eating his crisps.

"What?!" A few of the teenagers yelled making the Sannin sigh. Ino continued. "You _just_ said no exceptions! What gives?!"

"Because Lee looks like he just came from the _gym_ and the other two, are at least, fully covered and their clothes _functional_ ," Tsunade explained glaring at her apprentice before throwing an arm out. "The rest of you look like you just came from a crappy punk rock concert."

At that several members looked down and started pulling at their normal outfits.

"That might be true for most of these uncouth peasants," Neji started resulting in several "heys!" thrown at him as well as a "shove it Hyuga!" from Kiba. "But me, Tenten and Hinata don't."

"Neji; you're _literally_ wearing a _flouncy skirt_ ; ever hear of wind resistance effecting your running speed?"

At that the elder Hyuga frowned and several people harshly laughed at his expense.

"You know; she has a point Neji," Sakura said pulling at the black material and the pinkette grinned when he slapped her hand away.

"What's wrong with my gear?" Tenten asked looking down at her top and pulling on one of her sleeves.

"Your shoes are stupid," Tsunade said bluntly. "How you haven't broken your ankle in those unsupportive things yet I don't know."

She heard Shizune mutter a "you're one to talk" behind her but ignored her assistant; that was the beauty of being Hokage, she got to make the rules and if she, herself, didn't follow them everyone else could just _suck it up_.

The bun haired girl frowned before fidgeting her arms under the table and pulling out one of her sandals held in both hands.

Kiba leaned in from her left and Shino from her right.

"I'm sorry to say Tenten but she's right," Kiba said tilting his head slightly.

"They do look very uncooperative in assisting your movements but preventing injury," Shino added.

Tenten sighed tilting her head back in thought. "Maybe you're right; I hope my old standard issue ones still fit me."

"But what's wrong with Hinata's outfit?" Ino asked jabbing her thumb at the girl sitting to her right and the Hyuga princess nodded, finger resting on her bottom lip.

"Hinata, we are going to the _desert_ , you know, _where it's hot_ ," Tsunade gave the girl a pointed look. "It's going to be very unhelpful if you pass out from heatstroke before the battle even starts because of your giant fleece."

At that Hinata pulled at her, rather thick woollen hem, with a defeated look.

"It's such a drag but she's right," Shikamaru spoke up from Hinata's other side lazily leaning his arm on the table and putting his cheek in his palm. "None of us want you passing out from the heat, especially now."

"Ye-yes bu-but I-" She broke off to poke her forefinger tips together. "I can't we-wear my Chunnin jacket it-it hurts my; it sq-squeezes my ch-chest too mu-much," at the admission her face exploded in a blush.

"Wow really Hinata?" Kiba asked. "Are your boobs really that big?"

Hinata let out an embarrassed yelp, blushing beetroot and Shikamaru punched Kiba in the arm while Neji yelled at the dog owner from across the table.

" _Ouch_! What the _hell_?!"

"Don't be an _ass_ Kiba," The shadow manipulator scolded, even if his own cheeks were red at what the Hyuga girl had said.

"We'll get you a new one," Tsunade spoke up giving a wave of her arm, metaphorically waving off the issue. "So I expec-"

" _Hold on_ ; I just thought of something!" Kiba exclaimed, his eye's alight with mischief. "Does this mean we're _actually_ going to _see_ Shino's _face_?!"

Everyone at the table turned to stare at the Aburame; his large coat collar covering his face and therefore his reaction.

"Hey he's right!" Tenten added, giving Shino's black coat a tug. "How do you even _breathe_ in this getup anyway?"

Shino looked like he hunched his shoulders to hide even more of his face before muttering, sounding sulky. "I do not approve of this."

"Enough! You're all doing this so stop _complaining_!" Tsunade slammed her fist into the table, making a rather impressive hole at the impact and all the teenagers in the room, rather smartly, shut right up.

"So, _as I was saying_!" She took a second to glare around the room at the little brats. "I want standard issue uniforms! I don't want to see any bare arms," - Sakura gave herself a hug to try to cover her free upper arms. "-bare legs," - Sakura moved one of her arms to try to cover her legs that time. "-or bare midriffs!" Ino wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"You can shake your goodies at each other all you want when you get back," that made Choji snort and Tsunade gave him a slap round the head in punishment. "You're all dismissed!"

"Thank _goodness_ that's over," The Hokage groaned to Shizune when it was just the two of them in the room. "Man, I wish I could drink!"

Weeks later, at the battlefield, while they awaited final orders Shino looked to his left, then his right before taking out his green coat and putting it on, breaking the Hokage's rules. He allowed himself to feel smug.


End file.
